Thaw pt 2
Welcome back to the world of Thaw, my fanfic. If you would like to know more about the fanfic I recommend going back to the first episode, where that stuff is mentioned. A bit of background information going into this episode. There are now two Nightwing kingdoms, the one in the rainforest under Queen Glory, and in the old kingdom, under Queen Luckfinder. (The ones in the rainforest kingdom are way better off, but the majority of this story takes place in the old kingdom.) When we last left off, Shadowlooker and Glacial were reunited, however, Shadowlooker carried a heavy burden with him.. Thaw, episode 2 Shadowlooker thought it looked convincing enough. Dried Nightwing blood on Glacial's talons, and dried Icewing blood on his. The two were bruised and scratched up, as if they had fought. That was the story they planned. In reality they had both decided to run through thorn bushes to create the illusion of being beat up. This had hurt of course, but it would be worth it when they saved their kingdoms from all out war. Glacial would never say it out loud, but Shadowlooker knew why she came with him. She was expendable. Of course, she wasn't, but he knew the only reason she came with him was that she believed she was expendable. That, and the goodness of her heart. Probably. When dawn came, Shadowlooker gently shook Glacial awake. "We're here," Shadowlooker sighed, helping her up. "Ready?" Glacial put on her blindfold and shuddered. Shadowlooker hugged her and handed her the ropes. "There's still time to go back, if you want. You don't have to do this." "Yes, I do." She replied, binding her wings. "If its down to me and you to stop a possible all-out war over a killed queen or kidnapped princess, then so be it." The two didn't speak much after that. Shadowlooker picked up Glacial, which was difficult because they were the same age and weight, but he pulled through. He took flight and swooped into the throne room, dropping Glacial on the ground and instantly regretting it. The queen stood up from her throne and smiled, her signature manipulative smile. "Wonderful job, dear assassin, in capturing the Princess Shiver. Now, a word, in private." The queen made her way over to Shadowlooker, staring down her nose at him. He, however, was still watching Glacial, who was playing the part well. She roared and screeched furiously, body racked by fake sobbing, just as they had rehearsed. "Ahem. Shadowlooker." He quickly looked up at the queen. "Y..yes, your majesty?" "Shadowlooker. I must tell you the truth about your family, and your future." Queen Luckfinder's voice oozed like molasses, sickly sweet with a false air of kindness. "You are no commoner. You are a prince, and my son." "M-my queen, I don't quite follow," Shadowlooker laughed, confusion written all over his expression. "You are my son." She repeated, putting a talon on his shoulder. "And your brother will be marrying the Princess Shiver." Shadowlooker's heart stopped. "Wh... what?" A betrothal? THAT'S what this is about? Oh three moons, if I had known THIS is what we'd be getting into, I wouldn't have brought her into this! Why couldn't I have just followed orders, why did I try to cheat the system? "Your brother. Prince Strongeyes. Will be marrying Princess Shiver. I know it seems odd, that soon you'll have an Icewing as an inlaw, but take this as a message of peace between our kingdoms!" The way the queen put an emphasis on 'Peace' made it sound insincere, like a lie. But why would the queen have such terrible intentions? No, she wouldn't be, ''I dunno, trying to take over all of Pyrria with ties to the Icewings, either as allies or as hybrid dragonets on our side? Wait, was that a vision or a stupid assumption? ARRG!! STUPID SUBTLE VISIONS!! '' "Now, why don't you go show your ''sister ''to her room?" Thanks for reading, part three is on it's way! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)